marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Natalia Romanoff (Ziemia-199999)
Czarna Wdowa '('Natasha Romanoff) - szpieg, agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i członkini Avengers. W ekranizacjach filmowych zagrała ją Scarlett Johansson. Opis Wygląd Natasha jest szczupłą kobietą o rudych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w granatowy strój agentki T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Ma charakterystyczne bransolety, tzw. "żądła" z których może strzelać pociskami elektrycznymi, a jej pas zaopatrzony jest w wiele innych gadżetów oraz dwa pistolety. Osobowość Czarna Wdowa jest sprytna. Potrafi manipulować innymi osobami, a nawet nagiąć ich do swojej woli. Jest również odważna, o czym świadczą jej walki. Wydaje się. że gdy Natasha okazuje jakieś uczucia jest to zwykle ironia lub skrajna wściekłość, ale tak naprawdę ma bardzo bogate wnętrze, po prostu nie chce tego okazywać świadoma, że to może być dla niej problematyczne, lub nawet niebezpieczne. Broń i zdolności Czarna Wdowa to doskonały szpieg. Jest bardzo silna i wytrzymała. Potrafi też dobrze walczyć oraz porozumiewać się wieloma językami. Jest utalentowaną manipulatorką, co przydało się jej do przesłuchania Lukchova, Lokiego czy nakłonienia do współpracy Bannera. Pilotowanie samolotów, jetów lub helikopterów nie stanowi dla niej problemu. Jako szpieg ma do dyspozycji bogaty asortyment gadżetów, których często używa w walce, ale zaznajomiona jest również z każdym rodzajem broni palnej. Relacje Przyjaciele i sojusznicy: * Virnigia Potts * Maria Hill * Iron Man - sojusznik i kolega z drużyny * Kapitan Ameryka - przyjaciel i kolega z drużyny * Hulk - sojusznik * Thor - sojusznik * Hawkeye - wróg (po praniu mózgu przez Lokiego), przyjaciel z drużyny * Nick Fury - przyjaciel i przełożony * Phil Coulson - sojusznik i przyjaciel z T.A.R.C.Z.Y. * Hulk - sojusznik, przyjaciel i kochanek * Quicksilver - sojusznik * Scarlet Witch - sojuszniczka i przyjaciółka * Falcon - sojusznik i przyjaciel * Dr. Cho - sojuszniczka i przyjaciółka * Vision - sojusznik i przyjaciel Wrogowie: * Loki * Thanos * Chitauri * Ultron * Baron von Strucker Historia Avengers W trakcie przesłuchiwania Georgia Luchkova Philowi Coulsonowi udało się z nią skontaktować, by powiedzieć, że agent Barton ich zdradził (po tym jak zahipnotyzował go Loki). Romanoff słysząc to, zerwała się i obezwładniła Georgia oraz jego szajkę. Agent wysłał ją do Bruce'a. Natasha zapłaciła dziewczynce, by wywabiła doktora z miasta na wieś mówiąc, że jej tata jest chory. Oczywiście Banner dał się nabrać. Agentka powiedziała mu, że musi im pomóc. Bruce po krótkiej rozmowie zgodził się. W trakcie zaznajomienia bohaterów z sytuacją Natasha nie dała innym zapomnieć, że mają też za zadanie odratować Bartona, którego sytuacja wyraźnie ją zmartwiła. Kiedy Loki przebywał w swojej celi, Romanoff poszła z nim porozmawiać. Opowiedziała mu historię, jak Clint miał ją zabić, ale tego nie zrobił i że chce teraz spłacić ten dług. Bóg zaczął z niej szydzić mówiąc, że zmusi Bartona, by ją zabił, a następnie on go zabije. Natasha nazwała go potworem, natomiast on powiedział "potwór jest wśród was". Kobieta zrozumiała, że chce wykorzystać Hulka, by zniszczył Helicarrier i że już nim manipuluje. Agentka ostrzegła Fury'ego. Po Lokiego przybyło kilka osób z jego oddziału (w tym Hawkeye), który użył strzały wybuchowej do zniszczenia jednego z silników statku. Przez wybuch Wdowa i Banner zostali wyrzuceni przez okno. Doktor przemienił się w Hulka, pomimo prób uspokojenia go przez Natashę. Udało się jej wyciągnąć nogę spod rury i uciec przed stworem, ale on ją dogonił i uderzeniem rzucił nią o ścianę. Thor uratował ją w ostatniej chwili. Gdy już ochłonęła, przyjęła zadanie od Fury'ego, który kazał znaleźć Bartona. Pokonała go, a następnie odwiedziła w sali pooperacyjnej, gdzie wracał do siebie po zdjęciu z niego czaru Lokiego. Natasha, Clint i Steve szukali boga kłamstw, który uwolnił swoją armię. Wszyscy Avengersi musieli się połączyć, by walczyć z naporem najeźdźców. W końcu agentka, dzięki Rogersowi, dostała się na jeden z pojazdów Chitauri, by dotrzeć na szczyt wieży Starka i wyłączyć portal. Kobeta wyłączyła go tuż po tym, gdy straciła z oczu Tony' ego. Loki został pojmany, a gromowładny bóg zabrał go razem z Tesseractem do Asgardu. Avengers: Czas Ultrona Agentka walczyła razem z towarzyszami w Sokovii. Próbowali wedrzeć się do zamku Struckera i zabrać stamtąd Berło Lokiego. Kiedy bitwa się skończyła, użyła kołysanki, by uspokoić Hulka i zmienić go w Bannera. Gdy wrócili do Avengers Tower Stark zorganizował imprezę, na której Natasha podrywała Bannera. Gdy Avengersi próbowali podnieść młot Thora, odmówiła. Chwilę później pojawił się robot, który przedstawił się jako Ultron. Zaatakował ich razem ze swoją armią, a następnie jeden z członków jego armii ukradł berło. Grupa ruszyła za Ultronem do Afryki.mały|Wdowa rozmawiająca z Brucem w odrzutowcu W Wakandzie , Kapitan, Thor i Iron Man stanęli na drodze Ultronowi, a ona i Barton czekali w ukryciu. Wybuchła bitwa. Czarna Wdowa została obezwładniona wizją Scarlet Witch. Zobaczyła w niej siebie w czasie szkolenia. Ultronowi i jego podwładnym udało się uciec. Hawkeye zabrał drużynę do swojego domu, by nikt ich nie znalazł. Gdy znalazła się sama z Bannerem, zaproponowała mu, że razem uciekną. Doktor się nie zgodził, ponieważ uważał siebie za potwora i chciał ją w ten sposób chronić. Romanoff powiedziała mu o szkoleniu, mając nadzieję, że zmieni zdanie. Agentka pojechała razem z Kapitanem i Cilntem do Seulu, by sprawwdzić co dzieje się z dr. Helen Cho. Cała trójka walczyła z Ultronem w celu przejęcia jego nowego ciała. Udało im się, ale robot uwięził rudowłosą jako zakładnika. Romanoff obudziła się w bazie HYDRY, siedzibie Ultrona. Ultron wyjawił jej swój plan w celu wystraszenia jej. Za pomocą pewnego urządzenia wysłała wiadomość do Hawkeye'a. Kiedy Avengersi, bliźniaki i Vision. udali się do Sokovi, Banner dostał za zadanie uwolnienie jej. Oświadczyła mu, że kocha go i pocałowała go, a następnie pchnęła w przepaść, przemieniając go w Hulka. Oboje dołączyli do walki. Wdowa walczyła z armią Ultrona i pomagała cywilom wydotać się z latającego miasta. Pod koniec bitwy wysłała wiadomość do Hulka, który leciał w odrzutowcu w nieznanym kierunku. Natasha kazała mu zawrócić, ale on wyłączył monitor. W nowej bazie Avengersów Nick powiedział jej, że słyszał o jakimś odrzutowcu rozbitym na Oceanie Spokojnym. Miała nadzieję, że Bruce jest zdrowy i że niedługo wróci. Następnie spotkała się z Kapitanem Ameryką i rekrutami na nowych Avengersów. Ciekawostki * W komiksach postać znana jako Natasha Romanov lub Czarna Wdowa była pierwotnie sowieckim szpiegiem. * Scarlet Johanson ponownie zagra Czarną Wdowę w filmie Czarna Wdowa Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Członkowie Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Członkowie Stark Industries (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Członkowie Black Widow Ops Program (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Członkowie Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosty (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Jawna tożsamość Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Rosjanie Kategoria:Panny Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Wzrost 5' 6'' Kategoria:Zielone oczy Kategoria:Czerwone włosy Kategoria:Pofarbowane włosy Kategoria:Blond włosy Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-199999 Kategoria:Justin Theroux/Twórca Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Poligloci Kategoria:Sztuki walki Kategoria:Umiejętności hakerskie Kategoria:Agenci rządowi Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Rodzina Romanov Kategoria:Akrobaci Kategoria:2010 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Stratedzy Kategoria:Liderzy Kategoria:Samobójcy